We'll Be A Dream
by DemiLovatoNickJonas
Summary: SONG FIC...Shane brakes Mitchies heart. Does he change his mind? Does she take him back? Read and find out!


**A/N: So this is my first story. It's a songfic. I heard this song and fell in love with it. Hope you enjoy! I do not own any of the characters.**

**Song: We'll Be A Dream by We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato :) **

**Mitchie POV**

I'm sitting on the edge of the dock with my feet barely touching the ice cold water. It's about two in the morning...but I just cannot sleep. I can't stop thinking about how Shane ended our relationship.

**Do you remember the nights we**

**Stayed up just laughing.**

**Smiling for hours at anything**

**Remember the nights we**

**drove around crazy in love**

_**Flash Back**_

"Ha ha! Oh my gosh, Shane that was so much fun!" Mitchie exclaimed as she and Shane left the Stage.

"Yea it was...listen Mitch we need to talk." His face fell. Mitchie gave him a confused look and replied,"Talk about what?...Shane whats wrong? You seem uncomfortable."

Shane looked down and started shuffling his feet along the wood flooring. "In these past two years that we've been together I've had alot of fun...but...even though I love you and care for you...I feel like the world is waiting for me. There are so many other girls out there and I wanna be able to explore. Mitchie...I wanna find my soul mate. I wanna know if what we have is actual love or if there can be more to it. I'm really sorry but I'm still gonna be there for you if you need me. No matter what I'll always be there."

_**End of Flash Back**_

**When the lights go out**

**We'll be safe and sound**

**We'll take control of the world**

**Likes its all we have**

**To hold onto and we'll be a dream**

**Mitchie POV**

I feel tears dripping off my eye lashes and making there way down my cheeks. The thoughts in my mind feel like they're spinning out of control...Why? is the main question floating around me. Why now? Why Me? Why him? Why did I fall in love with him? I can't come up with a solution...maybe because there is no solution. Maybe i'm just having a bad dream...maybe in a few seconds i'll wake up and realize it was all a dream. So I wait...but nothing happens, I don't wake up.

**Do you remember the nights we**

**made our way dreaming**

**Hoping of being someone big,**

**we were so young then,**

**we were to crazy in love**

**Mitchie POV**

So I get up and make my way over to my cabin. Walking up the steps I see a dark figure sitting at the very end of the porch.

"Shane? What are you doing here, do you realize what time it is?"

Shane got up and walked up to me until he was about three inches away from my face. "Mitchie, I was wrong. I thought about everything I had said to you and I really regret it. There's no one else out there for me. There never will be. You're all I want and need and I can't risk going out there to try and find my soul mate when you were with me that entire time. *Sigh* Man i'm so stupid. I can't believe I went and messed everything up. Mitch I love you. I do. There's no question about it. How I ever thought there was I don't know but you Mitch are the only one I need. Forgive me please. I can't think of how my life would be like without your kisses, hugs, your smile, even your smell. I love everything about you and i'm sorry I screwed up just please, please Mitch...give me another shot please i'm pouring my heart out here."

I bet the look on my face right now looks like I was just shot in the gut. Seriously if i'm dreaming I will kick someones ass. I cannot believe Shane is practically begging me to take him back after he went and messed it all up. What do I do? I mean should I take him back? Ugh! I'm so confused.

"Shane...this is to much for me right now. It's late and i'm sleepy and...I just have to think it over. I love you and I want to be with you but you questioned our love. What did I do that made you wonder about other girls. I...I just have to think about everything that happened and about my feelings. "

"Okay...I understand. I'm sorry. Just please let me know as soon as you come up with your decision. I wont bother you...goodnight Mitch."

**When the lights go out**

**we'll be safe and sound**

**We'll take control of the world**

**Likes its all we have to hold on to**

**An we'll be a dream**

**Breakfast**

"Hey Shane."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"I've come to terms with everything that happened...and I dont care about any of it. I want to be with you for as long as I can. I love you and I want to be with you."

Shane couldn't stop grinning. He jumped up and grabbed Mitchie by the waist.

"Thank you so much. I promise I wont hurt you again. I love you Mitch."

With that he lifted and spun her around with a kiss. Everyone in the room said their "Aww's" and Mitchie and Shane laughed and started eating.

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry if that was lame...as I said before its my first story and I'm not much of a writer. But i'm learning :) Review Please!**


End file.
